In cellular communication, certain regions within a coverage area of a wireless cellular network can experience degraded signal quality. In one example, an interior of a building can experience degraded signal quality due to additional penetration losses or scattering. In such cases, a quality of service (QoS) at a user equipment (UE) operating within such a region can be compromised. For example, the UE can experience interruption of service due to problems such as unsuccessful handoffs, communications interruption or call drops. In such cases, relay nodes or relay node networks (e.g. femto cell networks) can be used to extend or improve coverage of the corresponding external wireless cellular network. Such a relay node, however can only communicate with a particular wireless cellular network and a serving cell of the wireless cellular network is aware of the presence of the relay node network. Therefore, separate relay node networks are needed to service UEs communicating with different external wireless networks.